Just One Peek
by Kobayashi Sakoori-kun
Summary: Tezuka reminisces memories about a certain girl. This is a present fiction for one of my friends. Full story inside.


Just One Peek

A Creative Writing Assignment Gone Wrong by Kobayashi Sakoori

A/N: Well hello mortals! After going to the afterlife to fight off the good, I am back once again~!

This started out as part of my creative writing assignment for English class and it ended up turning into some sort of tragedy thing of some sort (I can't word things lately).

Anyways, this fiction stars one of my good friends and self proclaimed daughter as the OC.

I don't know why I did this for English, but whatever. Not like the teacher will know because she's not even a closet otaku.

I found it a bit too depressing for my teacher to handle and the next thing I know is that I'll be in Guidance for who knows what about whatever. Better safe than sorry.

Dialogue is in Japanese unless specified, but probably not because I can't speak German or understand it.

* * *

_Just another quiet day in Munich,_ Tezuka thought to himself. _I can't believe it's already been a year since we first met here..._

* * *

_The Japanese tennis prodigy, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was enjoying his day off by walking in the cold, yet friendly, streets of Downtown Munich, Germany. It was a crisp, autumn afternoon and he was wearing a light jacket with a rather long scarf. He was enjoying the coloured leaves of the season until his eyes caught something else more stunning. A frail girl, maybe a year younger than him, was standing under a colourful maple tree, playing the violin. Beside her stood an old, but very refined man. The wind blew her dark chocolate hair off of her face she had a very pale complexion._

"_You certainly polished that piece, Lady Miyo." The older man told the girl._

_She stopped playing. "I messed up on some of the faster parts of the song though,"_

"_That piece sounded familiar." Tezuka said as he approached the two._

_The girl turned her head around in search of where the voice came from. "Salustiano-san, a little help please?" she asked softly._

"_I do apologize," the man said to the taller and much younger male. "but Lady Miyo cannot see as she lost her vision."_

"_I'll be able to see one day. Don't you worry, Salustiano-san." Miyo told the man. "But, I wish to know your name."_

"_My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu." he said._

_The girl brightened up. "The Tezuka Kunimitsu? The tennis prodigy from Japan, right?"_

_Tezuka blinked for a second. "Was she for real?" he thought to himself. _

_She tilted her head to her side. "Hm?"_

_He nodded. "Aa. Yes. That is me, although I would not say that I am a prodigy."_

"_I can't believe I'm meeting the real Tezuka Kunimitsu! This is such an honor! I never thought I would ever get a chance to meet anyone famous!"_

"_I'm quite flattered, but I'm not that famous."_

_Miyo calmed down. "Forgive me. My life has been very quiet and boring with just Salustiano-san and I living in one house." She shivers from the sudden current of cold wind. _

"_Here." Tezuka takes of his jacket and drapes it on her shoulders. "We should probably get out of the cold."_

"_Ah. Thank you." she blushed. "Salustiano-san, let's get back."_

"_As you wish, Lady Miyo." And as if by magic, he disappeared into thin air._

"_Would you like to come over, Tezuka-san? I think I can remember the way home from here."_

"_If it is not a problem with your parents."_

"_Oh. I wouldn't know. I never got a chance to see them."_

"_Aa. Sorry."_

"_Ah! They're not dead!" she flustered. "I-it's just... They left me a year after I was born. I don't know why though."_

_Tezuka tried to change the conversation. "Aa. Shall we head back?"_

* * *

He walked through the park where they first met. He saw her, but she couldn't because she was blind. He then remembers how huge her house really was. That caused him to remember Atobe the first time he saw the house.

* * *

_She nods. "If I remember correctly, we turn right and then we walk for 5 minutes and then we walk across the street and keep walking for 3 more minutes."_

_He reached for her hand. She didn't hesitate to grab it._

"_By the way, what was the name of the song you were playing?" Tezuka asked._

"_The song was called 'Crystallize' and it's by Lindsey Stirling."_

"_Lindsey Stirling?"_

"_Oh! You don't know her?" She drags him behind as she run ahead. "I will show you when we get back!" She was about to cross the street while cars were passing until Tezuka pulled her back from the curbside._

"_Please do be careful. You were about to cross the street when cars were passing."_

"_Aa. Gomen. I'm not used to walking around the city without Salustiano-san around." Moving her hand to touch the stone wall, she paused for a second and continued to walk._

"_Hn? Something wrong?" Tezuka asked._

"_This is the place," she said. "but do forgive me as I haven't cleaned up the yard in a few days."_

_As if his eyes were deceiving him, Tezuka was standing in front of a huge, no. GRAND mansion. One that Atobe Keigo would use when he traveled to foreign countries for vacation. The grass was evenly cut, flowers still bright as if the season was still spring and lots of animals froliking around the yard as free as they want._

'_This place is amazing. How can someone in a state like her's be able to do such a thing like this?' Tezuka thought to himself._

"_Tezuka-san?" came the gentle voice._

"_Hn?"_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Aa. No. It just looks so..."_

"_Peaceful? Unbelievable?" She laughed it off. "It's okay. Many people don't believe their eyes either. I got used to remembering my surroundings and I ended up picturing everything from touch. The yard does look pretty healthy at the moment, right?"_

"_Aa." was his short reply._

_Inside the (rather) grand house was even more amazing than the outside._

_As expected in such a huge estate, there were grand chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, marble tiles all arranged in a pattern that created a mosaic of a sunset, elegant paintings that must have been worth over 3 billion yen and other expensive things you would find. Tezuka wasn't as surprised, seeing as Atobe Keigo invited him to his mansion a while back._

"_Tezuka-san!" came the call from Miyo._

_Snapping back to reality, he replied with a simple "Aa?"_

"_If you have the time, would you like to stay for some tea?"_

* * *

He smiled at the memory. Standing under the tree where she first stood, he looked at the red leaves of the maple tree and started to remember the conversation they had over a cup of green tea. Even if the tea was bitter, the sight of her made the taste seem more sweet than it really was. The memories of her made the bitterness of the tea come back.

* * *

"_Royal family?" Tezuka said with slight interest in his voice._

_Salustiano nodded. "Lady Miyo is of royal lineage."_

"_Salustiano..." Miyo said shyly._

"_It's true?" Tezuka asked her._

_She nodded. "My grandmother was the younger sister of the emperor of Japan."_

"_Sou..." was Tezuka usual reply. "And your parents?"_

"_I don't remember. I think they both died during a visit to the Middle East." she thought. "At least that's what everyone says."_

"_Maybe when you're older, Lady Miyo." Salustiano replied. "I'll tell you the truth then."_

_She pouted. "Fine~"_

"_By the way," Tezuka interrupted. "Who is this 'Lindsey Stirling' you were talking about?"_

_As if he was able to read his mind, Salustiano pulled up a laptop and Miyo was typing away and then a video appeared. An American woman was on the screen, dancing and playing the violin in some sort of ice castle._

"_Lindsey Stirling is an American hip hop violinist. This is her song entitled 'Crystalize' and it's dubstep." Miyo explained. "Dubstep originated in England, but it has been a very big genre all over Europe as well as in the States."_

"_Sou."_

* * *

Soon enough, his memory flashed to when she first 'saw' his face. He sat under the tree and listened to the wind rustle the leaves. He picked up a few of them and held them in his hands.

* * *

"_I wish I could see you just once, Tezuka-san." Miyo said out of nowhere. "Do you mind if... I touch your face so I can get some sort of image of your face?"_

_Somewhat alarmed, Tezuka replied with a simple "yes."_

_Miyo moved her hands up and her fingers met his glasses. "Oh! So you wear glasses?"_

"_Aa."_

_She moved her hands around his face. "Oh my..."_

"_Something wrong?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I never thought that you'd 'look' this... handsome..."_

_Tezuka was a bit surprised at her comment. "Aa. Thank you."_

_Her cheeks started to show a peachy-pink colour as her face warmed up. "F-forget I said anything."_

* * *

Walking on the sidewalk, he starts to reminisce the painful sight of when her butler; No. Best friend, died.

* * *

"_Salustiano!" Miyo shouted as she ran through the corridors of the hospital._

_Tezuka also ran to catch up to her._

_Miyo ran into the Intensive Care Unit as if she knew the whole hospital by memory. "Salustiano!" she shouted as the tears started to fill her eyes._

"_Lady Miyo..." came the man's weak reply._

"_Salustiano! Are you okay?! Salustiano! Please! Don't die!"_

_The old man looked up to Tezuka. "Take care of her for me." was his simple request._

"_Salustiano! Please don't go!" came the useless pleas from her mouth._

"_I think it's time for me to tell you the truth about your parents, Lady Miyo." he said, trying to catch his breath. "Your parents never died. They... abandoned you... with me..."_

_And that was the last she ever heard from Salustiano ever again._

"_I... I can't believe he's gone... Forever..." she whispered as she buried her face in her hands._

_'He was my one and only friend. No. More than a friend. My adoptive grandfather. My caretaker. He was everything to me. He was just more than a butler hired by my family. He was the only one who understood me.'_

* * *

His memories came back to haunt him as the last memory they ever shared together. A stray tear flowed down his cheek as the memory played in his head.

* * *

"_Doctor, what's her condition?" Tezuka asked, not caring if he's being pushy or not._

_The doctor just gave him a sympathetic look. "The accident caused her to be able to see again, but this will be the last chance for you to see her."_

_He ran into the room, not caring who was shouting at him. His eyes met hers; sad, yet joyful eyes._

"_Kuni..mitsu..." she said weakly because it was hard for her to breathe._

"_Miyo..." he said as he tried to hold back the emotions behind his unreadable expression._

"_Oh my... I never knew... that you would look so... beautiful... Even my sense of touch... wasn't able to... picture such a wonderful person... like you..." The tears started to flow from her eyes as she smiled. "but I can't believe... this is the only time... I ever get... to see you..."_

"_Miyo... You can get through this..." he said as he choked on the tears he held back. _

_Miyo smiled as the tears stained the pillow supporting her head. "I'm sorry, but this is fate. There's only one last thing I must say... Before I go."_

_He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They rushed down the side of his face._

"_There there. Don't cry." she said as her voice started to fade. "Kunimitsu... I.. I love you... For the rest of eternity... I'll only love you... Only... You..."_

_Tezuka couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He pressed his lips against hers before closing her eyes with his hands._

"_Sayonara, Miyo." his voice barely a whisper._

* * *

He looked up to the sky. It was grey like the day she moved on. He placed the maple leaves from the tree on the grave.

"I hope these bring back as much memories to you as they did for me, Miyo." he whispered to himself before leaving her resting place.

* * *

A/N: WELL. I was about to have all of my feels go off at the same time as I wrote the ending. I knew how to end the whole story. The problem was the plot in the middle of the damn thing.

I'm sorry if the feels got to you at the end.

Or in the middle.

Or whenever I killed whoever.

I can only seem to write tragedy stories.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it because I sure didn't enjoy writing the ending without all of my feels not going off.

My present to you, Kato.

I hate myself because this thing... It just... SUCKS ermahgawd.

It's short. I know. I'm a bad writer.

This whole story is messed up. Never write stories when you're high on Sharpies.

By the way, Lindsey Stirling is a legit musician. Search her up on YouTube and you're welcome.


End file.
